


If It Ain't Broke, Don't Fix It

by mchks



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchks/pseuds/mchks
Summary: Clancy's Simulator breaks down, but help is only a phone call away.
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	If It Ain't Broke, Don't Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> tysm to everyone who supports me :') 
> 
> i enjoyed writing this! the midnight gospel is a fun little universe to explore.

Clancy practically threw the shoe off of his foot, making a disgusted noise. He had thought that the slime shoes were a good idea (they looked great, too!) but they destabilised the second that they exited the simulation. What a bummer. And he had thought that they were so cool, too…

He manages to shove some of the goop into an empty jar sitting nearby. It was blue, so hopefully he wouldn’t get this stuff mixed up with the stuff that his simulator needed to function. Placing the jar on his desk, Clancy turns back to the simulator. He had looked away for a second, and that was all the time that the slime had needed to seep into the _very expensive_ electronics scattered below the simulator.

“Fuck!” 

The slime continues to spread out as the Simulator’s robotic voice urgently reminds him of its limits. “Master. I am not supposed to come into contact with liquids.”

“I know! I know, I- ugh, shit!” Clancy scrapes at the ground, trying to brush the sludge away from the exposed wiring. Maybe he should have bought a case for it, but he didn’t have any more borrowed money. What a nightmare. Frantically, he tries to keep the liquid from touching the simulator, but he can only keep it up for so long. A stray stream of slime touches one of the wires, and the Simulator makes a frantic “Master, please keep that awa-y-y-y…” before powering down. Clancy throws down a towel on the goop and manages to wrangle it away, scooping it into a (neglected) dustpan and dumping it outside. When he comes inside, he dries off the wire and the floor around the sim. Then, he presses the manual power on.

And he waits.

And waits.

And waits...

Nothing. Fucking _nothing_! Angry, Clancy kicks a nearby chair, and then immediately regrets it as pain shoots up his leg. Breaking a toe would be another shitty thing to add to the list, so he carefully inspects it before looking for the damaged simulator parts. He kicks his now soiled rug out the door of his trailer. He’ll hose it off later. 

This day is going horribly. He almost got killed inside the damn simulation, his souvenir fried his machine, and his video tapes are probably corrupted now too. Clancy angrily paces around in the grass outside, throwing pebbles into the nearby pond and at the abandoned farming equipment in the barn. When he’s slightly calmer, he heads back inside.

Clancy pulls the plug out of the simulator entrance, placing the cord out of the way of the floor slime. He moves his synth too. He can’t afford _two_ repair jobs. Then, he grabs a dish towel from the kitchen cabinet and tries his best to corral the slime into a mug, which he periodically dumps out the front door. When the floor is sufficiently clean (for Clancy, this means slightly damp with no visible slime), he pokes his head inside. Nothing looks wrong, and thankfully the goop didn’t appear to get in. He checks the ports, but they seem clear. Plugging the simulator back in, he tries to manually start it, but other than a rather painful electric shock, he doesn’t get anywhere. Geez, this is just like when his sister knocked his phone into the toilet. There’s not enough rice in his cupboard to put the simulator in though, so he sits down in front of his computer. Time to find someone to fix this mess.

Several simulator repair businesses pop up, which is good. Clicking the first one, it seems like a good fit, and he’s right about to dial the number when he notices possibly the worst sentence possible. At the bottom of the page, right above their contact info, is a little box stating: “Simulator registration is required for repairs. Please have your documents ready.”

Well, he doesn’t exactly _have_ documents, now does he? Sure, this thing was way cheaper unregistered and bought on Checklist, and was probably (definitely) illegal… but still! He should be able to repair it! It’s his money, for fuck’s sake. Clancy grumbles, clicking back to the search results. When the next three places also require documents, Clancy grabs a beer out of the fridge and cracks it open before continuing the search. There’s gotta be someone out there that’ll fix this thing. Right? 

Three beers and twenty-two pages later, Clancy finds a website that looks like it hadn’t been updated since the beginning of the Datanet. “ADA’S SIMULATOR REPAIR”, it boasts. “OVER 200 SATISFIED CUSTOMERS!”

Even better, there’s a big banner stating “NO PAPERWORK REQUIRED”.

200 people…. _Well, that’s a pretty big number_ , Clancy muses. He could be one of those satisfied customers. But he could totally be scammed! Maybe he shouldn't call, after all. But then how will his simulator get fixed? And he doesn’t want to search for any more businesses. 

The ones past page 3 of the Datanet search results get even sketchier with each subsequent listing. He almost gives up on finding someone to fix it, opting instead to just wallow in the despair of no longer having a simulator. But this thing was expensive, god damn it! He can't just watch his spacecast dreams get crushed like this!

Mind made up, he puts the number into his phone and holds it to his ear. It rings twice, then three times, and Clancy is beginning to doubt if this business is even still running. But on the fifth ring, the person on the other end picks up. There’s some scrabbling noises, and then a voice rings through the headset.

“Hi! You’ve reached Ada’s Simulator Repair House, where we reconnect you to the universe! What can I do for you?”

Clancy rolls his eyes at the slogan. “Hey, uh, is this Ada? Something really fucked up my simulator, um- it got wet.”

The voice on the other end laughs, before stopping suddenly. “Sorry- I shouldn’t be laughing. Yes- I’m Ada. And that’s no good! I’ll come over and take a look, where are you located?”

Clancy relays his address, and the voice warns him that repairs on The Ribbon cost extra, for the fuel. _Great._ But it’s the only place that doesn’t require papers, so he agrees to the charge. The voice happily assures him that they’ll be over as soon as possible.

\---

Unfortunately, as soon as possible is more than 5 minutes, which is the grand total of Clancy’s attention span. He opens another drink while he waits, and spends approximately half of the wait time playing with Charlotte, and a few minutes are spent staring out the window while he drinks. Then he turns to the Datanet. 

The Datanet. The holy grail for the bored and tipsy.

For a while he just clicks around. Checking the stats on his spacecast, looking at a new follower’s profile, that kind of stuff. But as the minutes tick past, Clancy finds himself moving towards dangerous territory. The repair person could be here any minute, after all. But Clancy’s never let time stop him before, so he continues regardless. A skeevy pop-up ad pops up with a nude woman barely covering herself. “FUCK HOT MILFS IN YOUR AREA!” it reads. Although the offer is tempting, Clancy closes the pop-up. Not today, horny milfs. Not today.

Clancy scrolls through the pages of videos, looking for one that piques his interest. He scrolls past a few, and pauses when he sees a moving thumbnail that catches his attention. It’s a muscular man getting absolutely _railed_ by a girl easily half his size, enjoying every second of it. Something about watching this huge guy being completely dominated by a (rather sweet looking) gal appeals to him, and he can feel his dick strain against his boxers in anticipation. He clicks the video, repairs forgotten, and palms himself through his clothes while the actors go about setting the stage.

He’s just beginning to wiggle out of his skirt when he hears the knock at his door, startling him back into reality. 

_Fuck. They’re here._

He pauses the video (bookmarking it for later). Going with the classic solution of tucking your boner into your waistband, Clancy makes sure he looks somewhat normal before yelling out “I’m coming! One sec!” 

On his journey to the door, Clancy trips over a loose wire but otherwise arrives unscathed. Opening it, he takes in his visitor.

“Hi there honey!” she says, smiling and full of energy. This was not who Clancy expected. The website graphics practically _screamed_ “that weird uncle that isn’t actually related to you”. Not…. this. 

“I’m Ada, can you show me to your simulator?”

She has wild hair, messily cut and pulled back into a small ponytail. Her skin is light blue, dusty looking, almost. A large grin is plastered across her face, and she’s on the shorter side, but so is Clancy, so they’re about the same height when all things are considered. A tool belt is fastened around her waist and a pair of mechanic’s goggles sit perched on the top of her head. Large glasses frame her eyes, and Clancy finds himself staring. 

As she waits on his doorstep, she rocks back onto her heels, and then forward again. It’s like she can’t stay still. Clancy can relate to that. He gets lost in his head (the alcohol is starting to get to him), and it’s only when she gives him a tentative “sir..?” that he realises that he’s blocking her entry.

“Oh-” Clancy laughs nervously. “Sorry, right this way.”

Gesturing into his trailer, he lets her inside. Clancy starts to feel embarrassed about leaving the slime remnants on the ground. And the dirty dishes on the counter. Just about everything, actually.

With two of them inside, it feels almost claustrophobic. He’s always lived here on his own (minus Charlotte) and the neighbours are pretty far away, so it’s weird to have guests. Ada starts to take off her boots, but Clancy tells her she doesn’t have to. It’s probably for the best, especially with slime remnants still on the floor. He isn’t wearing shoes, but oh well. It’s his house after all. 

Clancy, as thankful as he is that she’s going to fix the simulator, is rather uncomfortable. If it was a weird guy, he could just excuse himself to the bathroom, jerk himself off, and come out like nothing had happened. Sure, nothing is _stopping_ him, but it feels weird to do that with a girl in your house. It’s... rude. Plus, as nice as the gal is, he doesn’t trust anyone alone in his house since the plumber stole his microwave. Fuckin’ tart baker. Clancy is NOT about to make that mistake again.

So he shows Ada his simulator. She asks a lot of questions, about different port types and ducts and any add-ons that he might be using (none of which he owns or has ever heard of). He tries his best to answer in a way that sounds smart, but he has no idea what the hell she’s talking about. He doesn’t even know the model number. She doesn’t seem to care though, which he appreciates. When she gets all the information she needs, Ada gives him a thumbs up and a smile before popping her goggles on and getting to work. She runs a few programs on the terminal after hooking it up to an external battery, and Clancy finishes his fourth drink while she explains what she’s doing. He doesn’t get it, but nods along anyways. The room starts to spin a little and he stumbles, tripping on air. 

Charlotte hops down from his hammock, and Ada gasps. “Oh my god! Can I pet your dog?”

“Uh, sure!” Clancy scoops her into his arms and Ada fawns over the dog. He should be happy that someone is as excited to see Charlotte as he is. But they’re _so_ close, he’s worried that she’ll know that he’s hard. And then she’d probably call him a pervert and leave without fixing the simulator. Or bill him double, or something. He sets Charlotte on the ground, and Ada continues to pat her as she types away at the terminal. Clancy looks down at himself, checking that he still looks presentable.

“So, buddy…” Ada begins. “You know bringin’ back artifacts from simulated universes is illegal, right?”

Shit, what? Since when? God, he should've read the online manuals. They were just so _long_ , he couldn’t concentrate. Why would they put important info like that in an eighty page manual!?

“H-huh?” Clancy can’t think of anything to say. Ada must have misinterpreted this, because she waves her hand dismissively, shaking her head. 

“I’m not gonna report you or anything, we all do it. Just thought I’d check!” She laughs, continuing to tap away. “I mean, I should've figured, with the illegal build you’re running and all. But sometimes you get some kind of like, sweet old man who’s grandson bought him a bootleg sim and suddenly he’s being taken in by the cops. You know?”

Clancy does not know, but nods anyways. The build is illegal too? At least she won’t turn him in for it.

So for a while, Ada tinkers around and Clancy watches her. At one point, she pokes around inside the simulator’s headset, and even if Clancy feels like a bit of a dick about it, he sneaks a look at her ass. Ada’s thighs are soft and full, visible through sheer tights. He rips his eyes away from her, but his attention is drawn back as she reaches for the internal control panel and her shorts slip lower, revealing frilled panties. Clancy _knows_ he shouldn’t, but he quickly pops his hand down to brush against himself through his skirt. The touch sends shivers up his spine and he chances it once more before the fear of being caught seizes him. The dip of her back draws him in and he physically turns himself around to avoid staring. She pokes her head out and smiles at him, before retrieving a screwdriver from her belt. 

Ada rummages through the bag she brought with her, pulling out a bundle of wires and a resistor. “Found an issue! Whatever you brought back, it seeped all through the inner lining. Normally it shouldn’t be a problem, but your inner panel is missing the waterproofing seal. I’ll replace it, I just have to get in there and replace the damaged components.” 

Clancy gives her a shaky thumbs up.

“I’m just gonna be right back.” 

Slipping into the cramped RV bathroom, he can’t take it anymore. Clancy sits on the lid of the toilet, shoving his skirt down and wrapping his hands around his cock. 

The alcohol in his system makes his movements a little sloppy, but what he lacks in talent he makes up for in speed. Holding a fist to his mouth so he doesn't make noise, he bites softly into his knuckles. Legs spread, flushed and panting, Clancy's quite the display. His hips rock into his hand and he feels himself coming close to orgasm when a knock on the bathroom door stops him in his tracks.

"Y-yes..?" he croaks out, heart in his chest.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Ada says, voice muffled through the door. "But would you like a hand in there?"

Oh god, she could hear him. She could fucking hear him this whole goddamn time. Clancy feels like his heart is about to explode. This is a fucking nightmare-

Wait. Did she really say that?

"I'm sorry?" he squeaks, just barely getting his voice out. "Could you repeat that?"

He hears Ada sigh from outside. "I asked if you'd like a hand, hun."

Clancy covers himself up with his discarded skirt, reaching over to unlock the door. _This better not be a joke._

A hand is all that's visible at first. Then Ada slips through the door, closing it behind her. They're practically pressed together, and she reaches down and moves his skirt out of the way. Taking lotion from the counter, she reaches down and takes Clancy's cock in her hand, beginning to stroke him. Clancy reaches up, hands moving towards the bottom of her shirt. He shoots her a questioning look.

"You can touch me if you want." She smiles, stroking him faster. Clancy doesn't need to be told twice. He moves his hands up beneath her shirt and under her bralette, cupping her breasts. He thumbs the nipples absent-mindedly, feeling her soft skin. 

Her hand feels amazing, and she rubs her thumb over the tip, smearing pre-cum across the head. Clancy gasps, hips thrusting forward into her hands. She bends down and her other hand moves to cup his balls, rolling them between her fingers. Clancy groans. His face is flushed and the pit of his stomach is hot with his arousal. It's not long before he comes, cum coating Ada's fist. After giving him a few last pumps, she wipes it off on a piece of toilet paper.

Clancy slowly catches his breath. "Can I do anything for you?" he asks, looking up at Ada. She hums.

"If you help me, I'll take 25% off your total."

Oh shit, a discount? He would've done it anyways, but his wallet will definitely appreciate that. She shimmies her shorts and tights down, and Clancy gets another eyeful of her panties. They're a soft pink, complimenting her skin. Sitting on the counter, she spreads her legs for him.

Clancy reaches between her legs and gently strokes her through the fabric. She's wet already, and he can feel it through the cloth. The garment is soft, almost velvety, and slick between her thighs. Bending down, he moves the underwear aside, dragging a finger through the slick and circling her clit. His hands are cold and she shivers at the sensation it brings. Clancy continues to focus on her clit, occasionally trailing two fingers down over the opening. Ada gasps and shivers when he does so, her legs twitching. Dipping down again, he pushes his fingers inside. Ada's hips tilt to a better angle and she hums, pleased.

"Quite the fingers. Show me what else you can do, yeah?"

 _With pleasure,_ Clancy thinks, moving closer to her. He sticks out his tongue and licks flat over her clit, fingers still pumping in and out of her. He sucks at Ada's clit, prompting her to squeak and close her legs around his head. Her thighs relax, and she lets her hands rest on the back of his head, pressing him closer.

Ada moans as he scissors his fingers inside of her before adding another. With Clancy’s tongue working her clit, it's not long before she gasps out, hands turning to fists in his hair. Ada's legs twitch as her orgasm courses through her body. She pants as Clancy continues to thrust his fingers back and forth while she rides out her orgasm. When it's over, she shakily removes her hands from his hair and unclenches her legs. Clancy pulls away, rubbing his neck. Her legs were _strong_.

She sits on the counter for a moment, before pulling up her pants. Clancy does the same. Despite what just happens, Clancy is hesitant to look up at her. But when he does, she's smiling just like before. She readjusts her glasses.

"Well, I should get back to work. Would you give me the administrator PIN? I just need to run a check to make sure none of your universes were damaged in the shutdown. I'll give you a sec to redress, though!" 

And with that, Ada leaves, presumably to pull up the admin permissions screen. Clancy is left to tidy himself up. He splashes water on his face and wipes himself off before tugging his skirt back on and exiting the bathroom.

Seems there’s something good about today, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i write fetish porn for myself and others. check out my other accounts
> 
> contact:  
> mochikos33@gmail.com  
> @833t13 on twitter


End file.
